


Bonne nouvelle

by JustPaulInHere (Isallys)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/JustPaulInHere
Summary: Peut-être que les convocations dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'entraînent pas toujours les pires catastrophes, après tout, Severus obtient bien l'autorisation de passer l'été avec son amant... — Traduction — Drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good News](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368820) by MorganaMoore. 



 

« ...Donc, il devra rester ici pendant l'été. La plupart des membres du personnel resteront pendant presque toute la durée des vacances, mais j'ai bien peur que début Août, il ne restera plus que vous.

—En effet, grimaça Severus.

—Bien, bien. Il a grandi pour devenir un beau jeune homme. Malheureusement, je vais devoir exiger qu'à partir de maintenant il reste dans vos quartiers. »

Severus cacha mal son mépris et sortit précipitamment du bureau de Dumbledore, suivant son chemin jusqu'à ses appartements.

.oOo.

« Alors… ? » La question fut prononcée par un corps alangui aux yeux vert, délicieusement vautré sur son lit.

« Bonne nouvelle… » Il sourit et se lécha les lèvres.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Crédit Couverture : ducere.deviantart.com


End file.
